


Control

by protaganope



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cock Warming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, im writing solely self indulgence rn oops, that’s it, uh... what are you expecting it’s me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protaganope/pseuds/protaganope
Summary: “Alex wonders, distantly, how he got here. On his knees.”Alternatively, Alex is impatient and always willing to test his limits.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waitfor_it](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitfor_it/gifts).



> this is for the gremlin of an alexkin ly

Alexander wonders, distantly, how he got here.

Here, on his knees, pressed uncomfortably into the wooden backing of Burr’s desk, underneath the furniture. His hands weighing weak on Burr’s lap, not even really supporting his frame, but as an anchor to ground himself. The faint exhale of Burr above him, the groan of the leather the man wears, the warm hand on his shoulder, it all works to ease his mind, and _god, is Alex enjoying this_.

The hairs on the back of his neck rise up as Burr’s hand slides from his shoulder to rub at his hair. He’s slightly heavy-handed, actually, movements nervous, jumpy like a small animal in need of reassurance, and so Alex leans into the touch in hopes of encouraging him without his many words. In this situation, it feels somewhat wrong to shatter whatever it is that hangs in the air, so he swallows, feels Burr try his best not to sink his nails into his scalp, and savours the way his own eyes water at the ache in his jaw. His mouth never grew tired of spitting words, but this was something that drained him, every time.

A jerkily taken breath and Burr finds the courage to comment, whispering how _good_ Alexander looks, _mouth stuffed full of my cock, so good, just for me._ It does things to Alex, makes his eyes want to roll back in his skull and his form melt, longing for the concept of time to die.

 _If I had known this was what I had to do to quieten you,_ Burr was saying, _I would have done it from the start._  

See, when they had first begun the scene, it had been an entirely different image. Alex had been impatient, shifting position every so often and licking every inch of Burr just to reap his reactions. Yes indeed, at every wet sound and rough move Alex had intentionally made, the man flinched, head falling back and both hands bunched deep into Alex’s hair, messing it up and pulling hard. A deliberately long swipe up his length and Alex could fully enjoy the view of usually cool and collected, man of masks, Aaron Burr, completely honest and falling apart before him. It was with a great satisfaction that Alex knew it was he who had rendered Burr this way.

Not Bellamy, not Theo, but him, Alexander-Fucking-Hamilton. John had always bemoaned that he gave the best blowjobs in New York. Alex would defend his title for all he had.  

He had glanced the base of Burr’s dick with his teeth, and the man hissed, sharp as an untamed beast. It had sent a dizzyingly strong shudder through Alex’s body and he’d had to take a good minute to steady himself. That had been the last straw, apparently, as Burr finally got his act together and reminded him who was meant to be in control. Instead of bracing his hands on Alex’s head, he began pushing him in, closer to his core. Further and further, ignoring the high pitched whine as he did so. Growled out something about him _deserving what was coming for him_ before fucking his face in a strong motion.

Alex’s eyes had widened as he could only sit there and take whatever Burr delivered on. Hearing the sound, god, the _sound_ , of Burr’s hips snapping back and forth, the hurricane of a vacuum forming in Alex’s throat as Burr continued, unrelenting, was almost too much.

Almost.

Pins and needles dance warm in Alex’s thighs, but now, it was a welcome sensation. Rooted to his position, jaw open slack and his drool spilling from it, eyes pink, pleading, he can’t think of a place he’d rather be.


End file.
